uwenturs_bogowiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bunt na Olimpie przeciw Zeusowi
Planeta Ziemia ,Góra Olimp - Pałac Olimpijski Zeus sobie spał w swym tronie gdy do sali tronowej weszli Hera Posejdon Apollo Ares Atena związali go bardzo a to bardzo mocno az po chwili obudził się Zeus Zeus:Co się tu dzieje ! Co wy tu robicie ! Hera:Zeusie twoje rządy już się zakończyły ! Zeus:Co ! Posejdon:Ty z nikim się nieliczyć więc masz od nas karę Zeus:Co ! Apollo:To za moją Matkę którą porzuciłś na pastwe losu (gniewnym tonem w głosie) Zeus:I ty Apollo przeciw mnie ! Atena:I moją też która przez ciebie cierpi , która moja Matka mogła liczyć na swoje rodzeństwo , i u których się wychowywałam Zeus:Jak to ? Ale ja chciałem być tylko kochany Ares:I masz to na co załóżyłeś Zeusie Zeus:Wy ..... (Zeus nie mógł wktuśić ani jednego słowa) ja was zabije ! Jak się tylko uwolnie ! Hera:Próbuj to nic ci nie da (z uśmiechem na twarzy) Zeus szamocze się we wszystkie strony by się uwolnić ze zwięzów którzy jego własna rodzina czyli brata Posejdon i jego siostra Hera oraz Zeusa dzieci go związali Zeus:Kurczę ! Hera:Psss nie uwolnisz się Posejdon Apollo Atena Ares:Nie ma dla ciebie ratunku Zeus:Jak ja się uwolnie to zobaczycie Hera:Nikt Demeter Hestia Artemida Afrodyta Hemers Hebe Hefajstos są zamnknięci swych pokojach a nasza Matka Rhea i cioctka Temida są spotkaniu rodzinnym a im towarzyszy Iris więc z nikąt pomocy Zeus:Oży wy z dodali za 7 górami i za 7 dolinami w kraterze wygasłego wulkanu głos Zeusa usłyszał jeden z Hekatocherjów Ajgajon i szybkim tempem ruszył w kierunku Olimpu . Ajgajon wkroczył do pałacu olimpijskiego i w stronę sali tronowej tam Posejdon z Apollem i Aresem kłócili się kto przejmnie władzę a Hera z Ateną tak samo się kłócą a biedny Zeus był tak zawiązany i zamkniętą buzie plastrem , tym Ajgajon wykorzystał ich nieuwagę i szybkim tempem uwolnił Zeusa z więzów Zeus:Dzięki ci Ajgajonie a teraz muszę rozprawić się z Ajgajon:Zeusie ja ci pomogę w tym Ajgajon szybko chwycił Posejdona i Apolla swe z swych ramion w ręcę a następne chwycił Atenę i Aresa a sam Zeus chwycił Herę Zeus:Hero teraz pożałójesz tego co teraz uczyniłaś Hera:Ale i tak jesteś tchórzem Zeusie i nic tu niezmieni Zeus:Co Hera:Jeśli myślisz że oszukasz że jesteś władcą to kpina Zeus:Pożałójesz Hera:Nic mi nie możesz zrobić bez zgody swych opiekunów Temidy i Prometeusza ha Zeus:Kurczę ..( w myślach) Racja nic nie mogę zrobić bez zgody Prometeusza i Temidy ci którzy w Pałacu Olimpijskim byli uwięźieni swych pokojach zosatli uwolnieni i tym samym przybyły Temida i Rhea na Olimp z spotkania rodzinnego u PałacuGrotowym Gai Rodzicielki .Zeus prośił Temidę o zgodę ukarania swych bliskich za ten bunt lecz Temida Temida:Zeusie ja mogę ci powiedzieć tak nie możesz ich wogóle zabić bo będziesz ścigany przez Erynie uśmiercić może jednynie Gaja Rodzicielka i Protogenoi albo od Gai upoważnieni ty nie możesz sam Zeus:Czemu Temida:Mam rozwiązanie Posejdon i Apollo wyślesz do pracy przy budowie Zeus:Aha dobrze a co z Herą Temida:Hera jako ta która zaplanowała wszystko to Zeus:Nom Temida:Możesz być przykuta na szczyt u stóp góry Olimpu Zeus:Czyli to może być taka kara Temida:Tak na taką mogę zgodzić a co do pozostałych zostali zmuszeni to tego więc nie mogą ponieść żadnej kary Zeus:No dobrze i Zeus za zgodą swego opiekunki Temidy wysłał swego brata Posejdona i syna Apolla do pracy na budowy a Hera jako sprawczyni buntu została skuta w łańcuchy u szczytu stóp Góry Olimpu